Star crossed love : The criminal and the healer
by celandinesquirrel
Summary: Eight seasons after Felldah Squirrel the warrior.Tullgrew's son and Celia are lover but he is accused of murder.Celia meet a vermin and they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Redwall.I own Celia and Skytail.

Eight seasons after Felldah Squirrel the warrior

"Celia, get up! "

Celia groaned.Gauchee, her stepmother, was yelling at her.

" Joanne, wake up ! " Celia yelled at her sister.

Joanne, thirteen seasons, was a lazy young maid.She loved read and Celia loved adventures and swimming.Celia was fourteen seasons and she was very pretty.Joanne was enough pretty too.

Celia got up and she found her stepmother, awaiting for her.

" Don't make any sound Celia." The mousewife said. " Lilyflower is sleeping."

" So?" Celia said.

" Don't replies to me Celia." Gauchee said.

Lilyflower was Joanne and Celia's half-sister.She was only three seasons and Celia, nasty, called her "the faker ".Celia was a hot-tempered young maid and she was often angry.Joanne was a peaceful creature.

Brome, the maiden's father was an healer and Celia was his favourite daughter.Why? Because she looked like her late mother.Celia and Joanne were half-breeds.

" I can't bear your arrogance Celia." Gauchee said softly. " I know that you want to go in Redwall to live with Celandine and Robin but you're too young ! "

" Too young ! " Celia yelled at her stepmother. " Robin left Noonvale when she was eleven seasons old with Felldah and me ! "

" Yes, " Gauchee said. " But I'm not Celandine or your father and I am your ..."

" Liar ! " Celia cried. " I have only mom not you Gauchee."

" Celia..." Gauchee said, comforting.

" No, Gauchee ! "

" Celia, I want to help you."

" I don't need you Gauchee."

" Why Honey?"

" Don't call me Honey ! " Celia yelled. " You are nothing to me.NOTHING ! "

Gauchee looked down.A tear rolled on her cheek.

" You know Celia, I love you as my own daughter." She said, shivering.

Celia knew that she was right but she wasn't nicknamed" Proud Celia" for nothing.She didn't looked at Gauchee and went out of the house. Joanne, came and saw her stepmother crying.

" Mom are you okay ? " She asked, worriedly.

Without a word, Gauchee hugged Joanne tightly and cried.

...

Skytail, the young otter, was Tullgrew's son.He was in love with Celia since they were three seasons old.He kissed and hugged the young maid.

" I'll protect you, my Celia." Skytail said. " We'll run away together and I promise that we'll be wedded.You'll see Celandine, Fuffle, Robin, LIitlle Rose and Baby Seyna."

" Oh, my Love ! " The young maid said. " I can't. I can't leave my father and I'm an healer."

End of Chapter 1 Rewiews please !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Redwall.I do own Robin, Seyna, Rose, Celia, Joanne, Lilyflower and the lullaby and Skytail

Five seasons after, Skytail remembered of Celia's kiss. He ran away because he was accused of believed him even his Celia. Celia of Noonvale the beautiful hybrid or Celia Waterfall.

...

Celia became very pretty and she knew it. She was tall and slim. Her fur was brown and she had an earrring and hazel eyes. She had a beautiful voice and she couldn't bear Gauchee, her stepmother and Lilyflower, her half-sister and she went to Redwall with her real sister, Joanne the recorder . Joanne missed Noonvale, Celia missed her father. Joanne was very close of Gauchee and she couldn't understand why her sister hated their stepmother so much.

" I can't understand you, Celia. " Joanne said with her soft voice.

" Joanne, my baby sister, Gauchee is really a..." Celia replied.

" You can like her too." Joanne said.

" Like her ? No way ! I have only one mother ! "

" Why do you yell? " A pretty mousewife said.

" Don't worry, Robin." Celia replied. " We speak of Gauchee."

Robin of Noonvale was Celia and Joanne's pretty cousin and was married to a mouse named Fuffle and she had already two daughters Rose and was older than Celia and Joanne and she had known their mother and had lived with them until she was eleven seasons old.

" Shut up gossip maid ! " Robin said, laughing.

" Robin, can I speak with you? " The young hybrid said.

" Yeah. "

Robin and Celia went in the gatehouse.

" How are you? " Robin asked, very worried.

" Fine."Celia replied.

" Liar." Robin said. " Celia, your parents raised me as their own daughter and I was with your mom when you were born and I know you very well."

Celia sobbed in her cousin's caressed her headfur.

" I miss Skytail so much." Celia cried.

Robin didn't say anything. She heard the rumors about Skytail, she didn't believe because she knew that Celia and him were in love with each other.

" Do you love him ? " Robin asked, softly.

" I can't . " Celia replied.

" Why ? " Robin asked.

" I'm the grand-daughter of Urrhan Voh and He is a criminal."

" Is it your reason ? " Robin said, putting her paws on her hips.

Celia nodded.

" It's not a reason, Celia."Robin said, furious." True love is magic. Your parents knew it. "

Celia was sobbed in the mousewife's arms. Robin hugged her and sang a lullaby :

" You're my life, my little one

The Waterfall blood is in you.

Don't cry ,my healer.

You'e in my heart and my soul

And I love you, sweetie daughter of the river."

Robin smiled weakly and put Celia on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I don't own Redwall. I own Celia, Skytail and the kid.

Skytail thought to remembered of Celia's soft fur. She was so beautiful. Her brown fur and her smile.

flashback

" Sky, come swim with me ! "

" Celia, It's too hot ! "

Celia rolled her eyes.

" Get up, lazy ! "

" Okay ! " Skytail replied.

The young hybrid went in the swam very could see her curves.

" Why do you look at me like that ? " Celia asked, angrily.

Skytail couldn't knew how Celia hot tempered young maid. He waited the slap.

" Do you like me, Skytail ? " Celia asked.

" Of course, Celia ! " He replied.

" No ! Do you love me ?

He didn't say anything. Why ? Because he loved her. Celia's eyes filled with looked at her.

" Yeah, Celia. " Skytail replied." I love ya , Celia of Noonvale."

He kissed Celia's soft lips.

End of Flashback.

He loved her so much even if he knew that he couldn't married was an -daughter of a chieftain and his lady of her father's side and grand-daughter of a noble maid who was a slave of her mother's was a own only his love. He rembered of his last night with Celia.

flashback

" Don't go, Skytail ! "

" Celia, I'm accused of murder.I can't stay here."

" But...I love you ! " Celia cried.

Skytail got up and hugged caressed her soft fur.

" Celia, I'm so sorry." He said.

" I'll leave with you." Celia said.

" Don't leave with me, Celia."

Celia cried again. Skytail wanted be with her but he had to let her.

" Stay with me tonight, my love." He said.

This night, Celia of Noonvale the healer and Skytail mated.

End of Flashback

Skytail thought to his love and their child.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I don't own Redwall. I own Celia, Skytail and the kid.

Frieda Waterfall was a young orphan was two seasons thought that Frieda was Celia's foster daughter but she was her didn't know that Celia was her mother.

Frieda was cute. She had hazel eyes. Her fur was brown and she had a beautiful loved her so daughter looked like to her grand-mother. When she thought to her mother, Celia became sad.

flashback

Celia could hear her asked to Grandma Arriah if her mother was didn't say anything. Celandine, Tullgrew and Daddy was with Mommy.

" I want to see Mommy ! " Celia yelled.

" No, Celia." Grandma said. " Your mom is tired."

Celia ran to her parents' mother was looking very sick.

" Celia, Robin..." Mommy whispered.

Celia and Robin ran and hugged her.

" Are you okay, Auntie ? " Robin asked.

"Yeah, my girls."

Mommy hugged them.

" Be strong, my Celia." Mom whispered to her daughter.

end of flashback.

Celia remembered of Frieda's birth.

flashback.

Celia was alone with middle-aged squirrelwife helped her.

" I want to die, Dina."Celia cried.

" Celia, sweetie, be strong." Celandine said.

Be mother's her mother...

Celia pushed thought to her Celia the Great, her grandmother who was died so many seasons hours, her child was born.

" It's a girl." Celandine announced.

End of flashback


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

I don't own Redwall or the song. I own Celia, Skytail and the kid.

Frieda cried had a hugged her and she sang a lullaby.

" One the wind, cross the sea

Hear this song and remember

Soon you'll be home with me

Once upon a december."

Frieda stoped.

Flashback

" No Mommy ! Stay with me ! " Young Celia cried in her mother's breast.

The dying mother smiled at her couldn't understand the room, there were Tullgrew, Daddy, Celandine, Grandma Arriah and Kastern and were crying.

" Celia, listen to me."

Celia lifted her face and looked at her mother's smiling face.

" Your Grandma Celia was very ill and she knew that she was going to go in the Dark Forest."

" Grandma Celia?"

" She sung a song to your aunt and me."

" Sing Mama."

" One the wind, cross the sea

Hear this song and remember.

Soon you'll be home with me

Once upon a december."

" Mama?"Celia asked." Mama ! "

She shooked her tried to wake her but her loving mother...

End of Flashback

Celia smiled weakly at her secret was her said that she was an orphan because she wanted to protect her but Celia was didn' accept that she had a remembered when Skytail proposed to her.

Flashback

Celia and Skytail held flowers in her paws.

" Celia Arriah Tullgrew Waterfall of Noonvale, daughter of the healer of Noonvale and the heiress of the Waterfall, will you marry me ?" Skytail proposed.

Celia was speachless.

" No." She replied.

" Celia..."

" No ! " Celia said." I'm the grand-daughter of Urrhan Voh. I love you but I can't marry you.I m too noble."

" Celia, I want to marry , say yes ! " Skytail pleaded.

She shooked her head.

" Sorry, I can't."

" You don't deserve to be her daughter ! "

Celia held back her tears and she slapped him.

" You don't deserve my love, son of Tullgrew."

" You are only a filthy half-otter ! "

Celia ran went at her mother and sister's grave. She cried on their grave.

End of flashback

She felt bad now. She wanted to be with kiss him, to hug it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

I don't own Redwall . I own Celia, Skytail and the kid.

Celia decided to leave Redwall and Frieda.

" Are you creazy, sis' ?! " Joanne yelled.

" No, Joanne." Celia replied.

Joanne looked hugged Celia.

" Celia, don't leave me." She said.

" I want to find my lover, Joanne. Do you understand ? "

" No." The recorder replied.

" You can't understand love." Celia said.

" No, but I know that you're my 're the best sister of the world and you deserve better than a criminal."

" He's not guilty ! " Celia yelled to Joanne.

" He is ! " Joanne yelled back.

A Celia's pretender had been killed and Skytail was accused.

Flashback

Everybeast looked at the " criminal ". Tullgrew didn't look at her own son. Brome, Celia and Arriah weren't hostile.

" Filthy criminal ! " a young mousemaid said.

She was Lilyflower. The half-sister of Joanne and was a spoiled brat.

" He isn't guilty."Celia yelled.

End of flashback.

Celia hugged her sister, cousin and daughter and left.

Dark Forest

" Good have a pure heart, my 'll find , the heiress of the Waterfall, you're so gentle, and I'm proud of you.I love you."A hooded beast said, smiling sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

I don't own Redwall . I own Celia, the Healer, Meyla and the fox family.

A few days later, Celia walked in the woods. She missed Joanne and Robin. She didn't think to her daughter. She didn't miss her daughter.

Suddenly, she heard three voice who were crying. She decided to see them. She saw four gypsies foxes : the father, the sad mother, a young male who seemed to be a bit older than Celia and a very young vixen.

" Vermins."Celia said.

She took her javelin.

" Miss, please, spare us." the mother said.

" Why ? " Celia asked.

" Our poor little daughter is very sick." The fox explained." She's going to die."

Celia looked at the young maid. She thought to her poor aunt. Meyla Waterfall was only six seasons old when she died of illness in Marshank.

" Okay." She replied.

" Thanks, Miss ? "

" Waterfall. Celia Waterfall."Celia replied.

She touched the little vixen's frondhead. It was very hot.

" Make a fire ! " She said to the young fox.

The young fox made a fire while Celia was picking made a potion with them. She lifted the potion and closed her eyes.

" You, my Mother Otter, and my Aunt, by this potion, heal this innocent little maid. Hear Celia's call."

" She's a witch..." The father said.

Celia poured the potion in the dying's mouth

" What's this ? " The mother asked, anxiously.

" A potion."

A few hours later...

" Mom, I'm thirsty." A little voice said. The little vixen.

" Rela ! " The mother said. " You're alive !

" Of course, Mommy ! " Rela, astonished.

" Miss Celia, you're a real lady. " The father said. " How can we thank you ? "

" It's only my job." Celia said.

" You saved our daughter." The mother said.

" Lady Celia, who are you ? " The son said.

" An healer."She replied.

"No, are you an otter ? "

Celia didn't reply.

" No. I'm an hybrid." She replied.

" A pretty one."

" Tailwind ! " The mother said.

" Why are you alone? "

" I search my lover. He was accused of murder and he left my village."

" Tailwind, go with Lady. Her travel is dangerous. stay with her.

" Yes, Father."

The following day...

Tailwind,nicknamed the Healer, left with Celia. It was the beggining of the tragedy. Celia's fate was sealed from this instant.

End of Chapter 4

Who will win Celia's heart ? Next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5

I don't own Redwall . I own Celia, the Healer, Skytail ,young Keyla and Sarah , Joanne and Lilyflower.

_Celia's future._

_Skytail waited. he learnt that Celia had an affair with the Healer by Lilyflower and Sarah, his precious Sarah, wasn't his daughter._

_" You knew it, Joanne Churchmouse." He yelled to the recorder._

_" She's my sister, " Joanne replied." I don't reply to your provocations, Skytail."_

_" Who are you, Joanne ? An half-breed ! Ya are nothing."_

_" My name is Joanne. Daughter of Brome, niece of Laterose, grand-daughter of Celia Waterfall, Urrhan Voh and Arryah, sister of Celia, wife to Mr Churchmouse and abbey recorder."She replied, proudly._

_Skytail slapped her._

_..._

_He waited . Keyla his second child was very scared and hid under the bed. Celia came in._

_" Where was you ? " Skytail yelled._

_" Some beasts were sick, Skytail." Celia said._

_" Liar ! " He yelled._

_" I don't lie to you."Celia replied._

_He slapped her._

_" Are you okay ? " She asked._

_" You are the Healer's lover. " He said, angrily._

_" No." She replied._

_" Yes, you are. I'm not Sarah's father."_

_" No, you aren't her father." She said." He is ."_

_Under the bed, the poor Keyla whimpered._

_" Celia, I killed for you."_

_" So, you were guilty.I thought you were innocent but you killed him." Celia said._

_" I killed him for you, my Celia." Skytail said_

_" I can't love anymore." Celia yelled._

_" You're my wife ! "_

_" I can't to be your wife."_

_Skytail took Celia's arms and went out the room and took her to the pond._

_" You're half- otter, aren't you? "_

_Celia didn't say anything. He threw her into the pond._

_" Can you swimming ? " He asked._

_Celia tried to swim but he put her head into the water . Keyla looked at the scene, crying._

_" Celia, do you love me ? " Skytail asked._

_Celia looked a last time at Keyla._

_" No." She said to Skytail, looking at him._

_Skytail took out his knife and slit his wife's throat_.

_Young Keyla yelled..._

Back to the present...

Joanne yelled.


	9. Chapter 9 Across the star

Chapter 7

I don't own Redwall . I own Celia, the Healer, Skytail and Joanne.

The Healer and Celia were walking. The Healer noticed that Celia was very beautiful.

" Lady Celia, heiress of the Waterfall, can you sing ? " He asked.

" Yeah." the young maid replied.

She sang the lullaby.

" Dancing bears, painted wings.

Things I almost remember.

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a december. "

The fox tooks Celia's paw and they began to dance.

" Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory."

The Healer saw an hooded-otter who was smiling at the couple and the fox understood that she was a Waterfall and the ghost of Celia's mother.

" Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December"

The fox and the young hybrid kissed each other. Celia broke away.

" No." She said. " I can't do it ."

" Forgive me, Lady Waterfall."

...

" Celandine ! Celandine ! " Joanne cried.

" My dear, why do you cry ? "

" I had an horrible dream, Celandine ! " Joanne said. " Celia had her throat cut by this Skytail."

" Well, it's a nightmare." Celandine said.

" I'm scared." Joanne said

" It was only a nightmare." Celandine said, softly.

" No. I think that it was a vision."

" Don't say things like that ! "

...

Celia was torn between Skytail and the Healer. The Healer caressed Celia's arm. They kissed again.

" Celia, I love you." He said.

They became lovers this night and Celia was unfaithful.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

I don't own Redwall . I own Celia, the Healer, Skytail and Joanne.

Skytail's POV.

Ten seasons without Celia. I missed her so much but I was guilty. I killed this male. I wanted to marry Celia not by love but she is the heiress of Noonvale and the Waterfall but I love her too.I killed for her.

The Healer's POV

Celia became my lover but I don't know if she loves me. She has beautiful hazel eyes. She wears a blue tunic and an hood on her head. Celia is perfect and she"s a healer. She healed my dying sister. Celia told me her love story with Skytail the otter. He was the son of a former slave and was accused by his own sister ! Celia believed him and she had a child, a maid named Frieda.

Today , Celia has killed a vermin. She began to sing a song and she killed him with a javelin.

Redwall

Joan and Robin were very worried about Celia.

" I ' m very worried about her . " Robin of Noonvale said.

" Me too . " Joan replied. " I saw a fox in my dream . He was Celia 's lover and the father of one of her daughters. "

" You're jocking, arent you ? " The mousemaid said.

" No."


	11. Chapter 11 Celia and her hooded mother

I don't own Redwall . I own Celia, the Healer, Robin and Joanne.

Celia was thinking about her dear mother for the first time since her departure of Redwall. She remembred of last time that she had seen her mother. Laying on a bed, exhausted by Jo's birth. Dad who tried not to cry, Mom who said that she would join Grandma Celia, Aunt Layla and Aunt Rose in the Dark Forest.

" Mom..." She whispered.

She saw a light and...a young beast with an hood on its head.

" Mommy ! "

" Celia".

" Mom, you're alive ! "

" No." she replied.

Celia's mother looked at her and smiled.

" Ya really missed me." She jocked.

" Yeah, mom."

" So, ya in love with Tullgrew's son ?"

" I don't know."Celia said to her mother.

"Distrust him. He's also bad as the mange."

" How do you know that ? "

" I see him."

" Mom..."

" Celia, I'm really serious."

" K...."

" Dear, There is another young male who is in love with you."

" He's the Healer, isn't he."

" Yeah." Her mother replied." Goodbye, my waterflower."

" Goodbye, Mom." Celia yelled.

" Listen to your heart, Celia of Noonvale. Say hi to Brome, ol' Celandine, Tullgrew and Joanne ! "

" Goodbye, Lady Mom." Celia cried.

" Goodbye, daughter of the Earth and the River ." The ghost said.

" On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember." Celia sang to her mother.

" Soon you'll be home with me, Once upon a December." Her mother sang back to her."

The ghost of Celia's mom disappeared.

...

Robin of Noonvale sighed. She knew her cousin. She was too stubborn and proud. Joanne was very worried about her.

" Robin, don't worry." Her husband Fuffle said.

" I'm very worried, shut up and go away ! " Robin yelled.

She sobbed in Fuffle's arms. He caressed his wife's headfur.

" Don't cry, Robin." He tried to comfort her. " She"s okay, she's Celia. Proud Celia."

" I know ! " She cried. " She's my cousin ! "

She went out, sobbing.

" Celandine ! " she called.

" Yeah, Robin ? " The middle-aged squirrelwife replied.

She threw herself into the arms of Celandine.

" I miss her." She cried.

" I know, I know. You know that I lost my love and my Felldah but your cousin is want to find her soulmate."

" You're right, Celandine. She's strong."

" Hope, my dear."


	12. Chapter 12 Auntie Key

I don't own Redwall and the song " A dream that I only can Know." I own Celia, the Healer, Robin and Joanne.

Robin dreamt of her cousin's childhood. She remembered many things.

Flashback 1

Celia and Robin were very young. They sat by the river with Auntie who was pregnant with Joanne. It was very warm and Auntie had removed her hood. Auntie was very beautiful. She was tall , her eyes were blue and her fur was brown . She told beautiful stories but she could also tell unrefined jokes.

" Auntie, is it a girl or a boy ? " Robin asked to her aunt.

" I don't know." Celia's mum replied.

" Mommy, I want a baby brother ! " Celia exlaimed.

Auntie was very ill and uncle Brome, Tullgrew and Robin were worried. Auntie always said that she'll be alright but uncle Brome didnt' sleep because he was scarred that she'll die in her sleep.

" Celia ! " Her mother said, laughing.

" Auntie Key, I don't want that you visit my mom in the Dark Forest."

Key was her nickname.

" I don't going to die, Robin." Auntie replied." Don't worry."

" Are you sure, Auntie Key ? "

" Of course, m'dear ! "

Auntie Key hugged her niece and carressed her headfur. At this moment , the baby kicked.

" Auntie , she kicked ! "

" Yeah, it's m'girl." Auntie Key , said proudly.

Celia was picking flowers for her mommy.

" To you, Mommy ! " Celia said.

" Thanks you , sweetie. " Auntie said to her daughter.

" Mommy, Robin, come swim with me ! " Celia yelled.

Auntie, Robin and Celia went into the river and Auntie splashed them.

End of Flashback 1

Yeah, It was a beautiful day. Key was alive and Celia was happy. Robin remembered her aunt's soft fur , her strong paws and her unrefined maneers. Her death was a terrible loss to Uncle Brome and them. One mousemaid was happy at Key's death. Her name was Windy. She was nicknamed Windy the slut by Key and Celandine.

Flashback 2

Auntie walked with Robin and Celia. Windy looked at them with disdain.

" How are you, Brome's wife ? " Windy asked.

" I have a name ! " Auntie said.

" Is it a provocation ? " Windy asked.

" No. " Auntie Key replied.

She sqeezed her fists.

" Mom, she scared me. " Celia whispered to her mother.

" Celia, my little hybrid. " Windy said. "Are you ashamed of your mother ? "

" Don't speak to my daughter like that ! " Auntie Key yelled.

" ? " Celia asked.

" Your mother isn't like your father. "

" Shut up, you bitch ! " Auntie Key yelled.

" My aunt isn't maybe a mousewife but she 's nice and a very good mom. " Robin said to the mousemaid.

" Those of your sort are very vulgar! " Windy yelled. " You were a slave at Marshank and you aren't fit to be Brome's wife ! "

" My dad was a slave and he's the best warrior in the world. " Robin intervened.

" The leader Urrhan will be informed about this. " Windy said.

" well, go to complain to my father-in law , ya crazy bitch ! "

" Die ! Die at your childbirth ! Die ! "

Auntie became pale and She fell on the ground.

" Mom ! " Celia yelled.

Tullgrew went out of her house and ran towards them.

" Key ! Key ! " Tullgrew yelled.

End of flashback 2.

Her aunt died this day. She remembered when she learnt her aunt's pregnancy.

Flashback 3

It was the night. Celia slept in her little bed but not heard her aunt. She was crying.

" I'm pregnant Brome."

Robin got up and opened her door.

" Oh, no ! " Uncle Brome said. " Oh no, my Key ! "

He hugged Aunt Key.

" Brome, I can't take another stillborn and I'm ill."

Auntie Key had a son but he was stiilborn. Uncle Brome kneeled to Auntie's feet.

" I'm so sorry." Brome cried.

" It's not your fault. " Auntie Key said. " I going to stay alive and I'll be strong ! "

End of flashback.

Robin listened. She heard Key's voice.

IRISH (GAELIC):  
Eist le mo chroí  
Is é leanúint ailsing'  
Is é ag gabháil go háit  
Nach eol ach dom féin  
Ní heol do mo chroí  
Ach an aisling a leanúint  
Nach féidir ach liomsa a haithint

ENGLISH:  
Listen to my heart  
As it follows a dream  
And it leads to a place  
That only I know  
To know my heart  
Is to follow a dream,  
A dream that only I can know

IRISH (GAELIC):  
Eist le mo chroí  
Is é leanúint ailsing'  
Is é ag gabháil go háit  
Nach eol ach dom féin  
Ní heol do mo chroí  
Ach an aisling a leanúint  
Nach féidir ach liomsa a haithint  
Nach féidir ach liomsa a haithint

AN : Key is the key to the story.

Rewiew !


	13. Chapter 13 Two worlds

I don't own Redwall and the songs ." I own Celia, the Healer, Meyla et Jeyla.

Celia decided to search for the family of her mother, the Waterfalls. She knew her grand-mother, Celia the First, was the leader. Celia's mom was barely born when Badrang captured them. The strong Celia couldn't survive to left her mate and their three daughters. Key and her two sisters became orphan and one day Layla died.

Onde day, she saw an old otterwife.

" Me poor eyes, Celia Waterfall ! " The old otterwife screamed.

" How do you know me ? " Celia asked.

" You aren't Celia Waterfall ! Who are ya ? "

" My name is Celia." Celia replied." I'm Key's daughter."

" Key ? Yeah, Baby Key ! How is she ? "

" She's in the Dark Forest now."Celia repled.

The old otterwife sighed.

" You look like so much your mother."

Celia smiled to her.

" Who are ya ? " She asked to the old otter.

" I'm Jeyla. I escaped to Badrang's attack. I was fourteen seasons old at this moment. Your grandma hold your ma in her arms. I ran away. I left them to Badrantg." She told.

" Continue." Celia's said.

" Almost all of the Waterdall weren't survive to Marshank. I learnt that your mother passed herself offf as a young male. She fought like a male. Many of the slaves thought she was a male ! "

" I didn't know it. " Celia said.

" I know, me dear. I know." Jeyla said, sadly.

She saw the healer.

" Me poor eyes ! A vermin ! " She screamed.

The old otter ran away.

...

" Sing, Celia."

Celia smiled and sang :

" Siúl, siúl, siúl, a rún, Siúl go socair agus siúl go cúin, Siúl go dti an doras agus ailig liom. Is go dteighigh tú a bhoirnín, slán.

I would I were on yonder hill. T'is there I'd sit and cry my fill, and every tear would turn a mill. Is go dteighigh tú a bhoirnín, slán.

I'll sell my rack. I'll sell my reel. I'll sell my only spinning wheel. To buy for my love a sword of steel. Is go dteighigh tú a bhoirnín, slán.

I'll dye my petticoats. I'll dye them red, and around the world, I'll beg my bread. Until my parents shall wish me dead. Is go dteighigh tú a bhoirnín, slán.

I wish. I wish. I wish in vain. I wish I had my heart again. And vainly think I'd not complain. Is go dteighigh tú a bhoirnín, slán.

But now my love has gone to nowhere , to try his fortunes to advance. If e'er he come back, t'is but a chance. Is go dteighigh tú a bhoirnín, slán. "

" It's beautiful, Celia." The healer said. " Him or me? "

" What ? ! " Celia yelled.

" Do you want to stay with me ? " The healer said.

" I don't know." She sighed. " Love hurts. Martin never recovered of my aunt's death. My father spent his night to cry my mother."

" Celia..."

" No ! Love isn't for the bybrid."

" Your parents were different and they were in love with each other. "

" Mom died during childbirth. I'm a monster."

" No, Celia ! " The healer yelled.

" I am . "

"I think you don't want to look for Skytail. You look for your mother . You want to make your mourning. "

" Ya're right. " She cried.

She remembered.

Flashback.

Mom layed on her bed. Tullgrew put rags on her frondhead and she sat beside her.

" My poor Key." Tullgrew said.

" Don't cry Tullgrew. " Mom said. " Do you remember when we were dibbuns ? "

" Yeah." She replied. " You took blows instead me. You protected me."

" I failed, I let Meyla die." Mom said."

End of flashback.

Celia hugged the healer.

" I love you. " She said to him.

...

" He's right . " Rose said.

" Two worlds, one family. " Key said.

They sang :

Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here

No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

End of chapter. Review !


	14. Chapter 14 Skytail

I don't own Redwall and the songs ." I own Celia, the Healer and Skytail.

Celia and the Healer continued their journey. The young female had almost said goodbye to her beloved mother. She missed her mother but she had decided to forgive her father. Celia was ready to accept Gauchee but she didn't have to decide who she was going to choose between the healer and Skytail. One was an healer and gentle and the other was very violent. Skytail was maybe Frieda's father but the Healer was her soulmate. They didn't need to speak to understand each othern and the healer had promised to Celia that they would run away.

But one day...

" Celia ! "

She recognized the voice. Skytail.

" Celia, I missed you. " Skytail said to her.

" I missed you too." She lied.

" Marry me Celia."

Celia didn't reply to him. She was pregnant and she wanted a father to her child.

" Celia, me dear. " Skytail said.

Celia had tears in her eyes.

" Yes." She whispered.

She had broken the heart of the Healer by his words.

" Forgive me, my love." She thought.

" I forgive you my darling." The Healer whispered.

" I love you, Tailwind."

" I love you, my Celia. "

Celia Arriah Tullgrew Waterfall of Noonvale had seal her fate.

...

Dark Forest.

Celia's mom cried in Rose's arms. She had failed.


	15. Chapter 15 Celia's death and the end

I don't own Redwall and the songs . I own Celia, the Healer, Young Keyla, Celia's kids, Joanne and Lilyflower.

Celia had her child. She was named Sarah. Celia was married to Skytail and she had 6 kids but the marriage was unhappy. Skytail beat Celia in front of his(own children. Celandine and Brome suspected it.

Celia's only joy was that she had found The Healer. They had an affair and only Joanne Churchmouse knew it. Celia wanted to elope with her lover and her kids but the own half sister of Celia, Lilyflower, had spy them and had said everything to Skytail. He became mad.

" You knew it, Joanne Churchmouse." He yelled to the recorder.

" She's my sister, " Joanne replied." I don't reply to your provocations, Skytail."

" Who are you, Joanne ? An half-breed ! Ya are nothing."

" My name is Joanne. Daughter of Brome, niece of Laterose, grand-daughter of Celia Waterfall, Urrhan Voh and Arryah, sister of Celia, wife to Mr Churchmouse and abbey recorder."She replied, proudly.

Skytail slapped her.

One day, Celia and her kids went at Joanne's. Young Keyla was ill and stayed in bed. Skytail was drunk. He waited . Keyla was very scared and hid under the bed. Celia came in.

" Where were you ? " Skytail yelled.

" Some beasts were sick, Skytail." Celia said.

" Liar ! " He yelled.

" I don't lie to you."Celia replied.

He slapped her.

" Are you okay ? " She asked.

" You are the Healer's lover. " He said, angrily.

" No." She replied.

" Yes, you are. I'm not Sarah's father."

" No, you aren't her father." She said." He is ."

Under the bed, the poor Keyla whimpered.

" Celia, I killed for you."

" So, you were guilty.I thought you were innocent but you killed him." Celia said.

" I killed him for you, my Celia." Skytail said

" I can't love anymore." Celia yelled.

" You're my wife ! "

" I can't to be your wife."

Skytail took Celia's arms and went out the room and took her to the pond.

" You're half- otter, aren't you? "

Celia didn't say anything. He threw her into the pond.

" Can you swimming ? " He asked.

Celia tried to swim but he put her head into the water . Keyla looked at the scene, crying.

" Celia, do you love me ? " Skytail asked.

Celia looked a last time at Keyla.

" No." She said to Skytail, looking at him.

Skytail took out his knife and slit his wife's throat.

Young Keyla yelled...

Skytail ran away. He stopped. He looked up and saw an otter with an hood on its head. The otter looked at him, right in his eyes. His eyes widened and he screamed. Young Keyla was behind him and slit his throat. The poor kid's hair became white.

...

Celia was buried. To the announcement of her death, Brome fell ill and died from sorrow. He was buried beside his first wife. Joanne and her half-brother didn't forgive to Lilyflower who gave up Aubretia. Gauchee raised her.

Frieda became a warrior, Keyla was the heir to the Waterfall's family. The others Tullgrew, , Arryah, Frieda, Juliet, Maria and Isis were raised by Celandine and their aunt Joanne. Sarah took the name of Sela and became an healer. She had a beautiful voice like her mother but she became a vermine. She spelled by these songs.

_**first song : Come Little Children - Sarah Jessica Parker**_

_" Come little Children "_

_" Come little children,  
I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment  
Come little children,  
The times come to play, here in my Garden of Magic "_

_**Second Song : I Put A Spell on You - Bette Midler**_

_I put a spell on you  
And now you're gone  
Gone, gone, gone, so long!  
My whammy fell on you  
And it was strong  
So strong, so strong, so strong!  
Your wretched little lives have all been cursed  
'Cause of all the witches working  
I'm the worst!  
I put a spell on you,  
And now you're mine_

_Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out, she ain't lyin'_

_If you don't believe  
You'd better get superstitious  
Ask my sisters!  
She's vicious_

_I put a spell on you  
A wicked spell  
I put a spell on you  
_

Many seasons later, an ottermaid hugged her son.

" Don't forget this story, Cheek. " She said. " It's your story."

" Okay, mommy." The dibbun said to his mother.

Clelia the Otter smiled to her son. She saw the hybrid. She looked at her. She was tall, slim. Her fur was brown and her eyes were hazel. Laterose's eyes. Celia Waterfall smiled at Clelia and Cheek and she sang :

**_A Dream That Only I Can Know – Jenn Mahoney_**_IRISH (GAELIC):  
Eist le mo chroí  
Is é leanúint ailsing'  
Is é ag gabháil go háit  
Nach eol ach dom féin  
Ní heol do mo chroí  
Ach an aisling a leanúint  
Nach féidir ach liomsa a haithint_

_ENGLISH:  
Listen to my heart  
As it follows a dream  
And it leads to a place  
That only I know  
To know my heart  
Is to follow a dream,  
A dream that only I can know_

_IRISH (GAELIC):  
Eist le mo chroí  
Is é leanúint ailsing'  
Is é ag gabháil go háit  
Nach eol ach dom féin  
Ní heol do mo chroí  
Ach an aisling a leanúint  
Nach féidir ach liomsa a haithint  
Nach féidir ach liomsa a haithint  
_

The End


	16. Chapter 16 Alternative End

I don't own Redwall and the songs . I own Celia, the Healer, Young Keyla, Celia's kids, Joanne and Lilyflower.

Celia had her child. She was named Sarah. Celia was married to Skytail and she had 6 kids but the marriage was unhappy. Skytail beat Celia in front of his(own children. Celandine and Brome suspected it.

Celia's only joy was that she had found The Healer. They had an affair and only Joanne Churchmouse knew it. Celia wanted to elope with her lover and her kids but the own half sister of Celia, Lilyflower, had spy them and had said everything to Skytail. He became mad.

" You knew it, Joanne Churchmouse." He yelled to the recorder.

" She's my sister, " Joanne replied." I don't reply to your provocations, Skytail."

" Who are you, Joanne ? An half-breed ! Ya are nothing."

" My name is Joanne. Daughter of Brome, niece of Laterose, grand-daughter of Celia Waterfall, Urrhan Voh and Arryah, sister of Celia, wife to Mr Churchmouse and abbey recorder."She replied, proudly.

Skytail slapped her.

One day, Celia and her kids went at Joanne's. Young Keyla was ill and stayed in bed. Skytail was drunk. He waited . Keyla was very scared and hid under the bed. Celia came in.

" Where were you ? " Skytail yelled.

" Some beasts were sick, Skytail." Celia said.

" Liar ! " He yelled.

" I don't lie to you."Celia replied.

He slapped her.

" Are you okay ? " She asked.

" You are the Healer's lover. " He said, angrily.

" No." She replied.

" Yes, you are. I'm not Sarah's father."

" No, you aren't her father." She said." He is ."

Under the bed, the poor Keyla whimpered.

" Celia, I killed for you."

" So, you were guilty.I thought you were innocent but you killed him." Celia said.

" I killed him for you, my Celia." Skytail said

" I can't love anymore." Celia yelled.

" You're my wife ! "

" I can't to be your wife."

Skytail took Celia's arms and went out the room and took her to the pond.

" You're half- otter, aren't you? "

Celia didn't say anything. He threw her into the pond.

" Can you swimming ? " He asked.

Celia tried to swim but he put her head into the water . Keyla looked at the scene, crying.

" Celia, do you love me ? " Skytail asked.

Celia looked a last time at Keyla.

" No." She said to Skytail, looking at him.

" Let my mother alone , you bastard ! "

He turned around. It was his daughter, Keyla.

" Go away, Keyla ! " Skytail yelled to her.

" No. " She said. " Ya beat her ! Ya beat yer own wife ! She's my mom ! "

" Key, me dear..." Celia whispered.

" Kill me." Keyla said to her father.

" You're creazy ! " Skytail said. " Okay, I going to kill you and yer stupid mom. "

Suddenly, someone jumped up on Skytail.

" The Healer. " Skytail spat.

" Skytail. " The Healer said.

They fought . Celia held her daughter in the arms. She was scared. Finally, the Healer killed Skytail. Celia ran in his arms. The Healer caressed her cheek.

" Kiss him, Mom." Keyla said, laughing.

Celia and the Healer kissed. Celia and the Healer got married.

After the wedding, Keyla looked at her mother and raised her glass.

" Drink up, me hearties yo ho ! " She said, smilling.


End file.
